Never Forget
by BirdFlashShipper
Summary: When a young couple-Chibitalia and Holy Rome- grow up, will their love last? All grown up, can Italy and Germany find their love again? - my first Fan Fiction ever... I hope you guys like it! Rated M for language and... MAYBE other stuff in later chapters
1. A Little Love

_**Never Forget**_

It was a cold day and Holy Rome was walking home alone. A cold breeze rushed through and he thought of how much he missed Chibitalia. _I should go visit her... I haven't seen her for so long. _So Holy Rome decided to go see her... him... it? Either way he was going, so he proceded walking to Austria's house to see Chibitalia.

Chibitalia was staring out the window, wishing that Holy Rome would be here. _I miss him so much! I really wish he were here, we always have so much fun together!~ _Thought Chibitalia. Losing focus, Chibitalia started to fall asleep, only to be woken up in the best way possible. Holy Rome was right outside, knocking on the window to let him in.

"Be right there!" Chibitalia yelled just loud enough for Holy Rome to hear. _Wouldn't want to wake up Mr. Austria, now would we?_ Thought Chibitalia as it ran to the door.

"Holy Rome!" Squealed Chibitalia. Chibitalia hugged him then, whispering how much it missed him.

"I-I missed you to Chibs..." Holy Rome whispered back nervously. _She's so cute... I... think I'm... I-in love... _THought Holy Rome, shaking the though from his head, _She couldn't love me though... could she?_

"Oh! I'm so glad you came Holy Rome... I missed you so much that I was about to sneak out for the night to see you! I'm so happy that you came instead though, I would've been in so much trouble with Mr. Austria." Chibs told him, ending their embrace.

"I couldn't stand being away from you. I missed you so much." He said, surprising Chibitalia with anouther hug.

"Let's go up to my room then! I'll show you it! You'll be surprised by all the great Italian suff I have!" Chibitalia said, dragging Holy Rome along.

"S-Sure, Chibs..." HRE stuttered, following her. He watched her skip along, wondering how long he would be here without that strict Austria. _Hopefully he'll be gone for a long time... I don't want to leave her... _He thought hopefully.

They arrived at the door to Chibitalia's room in a matter of minutes. He had never been in a girl's room before... It was... pretty. Holy Rome did a quick, silent prayer, hoping that this night would last as long as possible.

He finished his prayer just in time to see Chibs jump on her bed and grab some cards. "Come here Holy Rome! Let's play cards! Austria tought me how!" Chibitalia said, motioning for him to sit beside her on her bed.

"O-Okay, But you'll have to teach me how..." Holy Rome stated, sitting down on the bed.

For the next hour, they played cards, laughing and sharing secrets. Holy Rome watched her lips as she talked, wanting just one kiss... one, that's all he's asking for. No matter how much he wants it though he can't seem to get the nerve to do it. _Just do it already! She's so beautiful... and her lips... I have to do this! _Thought Holy Rome.

Taking in a deep breath, he started to lean in, but he backed away after she looked up, wondering what he was doing so close to "her" face. He quickly looked away, as if he hadn't moved at all. Chibitalia thought nothing of it and proceded atput the cards back in the box.

_Why didn't you kiss her! Ugh... do it now! She's putting up the cards, not paying attention to me, it's the perfect time! _He thought.

Chibitalia shut the box and turned to toss the box on the nightstand. Another deep breath and Holy Rome was as ready as he was going to get. Chibitalia turned back around to look at Holy Rome and he closed his eyes slowly and leaned in again, this time not backing away. By the time She realized what he was doing their lips connected, catching Chibitalia off guard.

The sensation was amazing, and Holy Rome was sure he was in love. Chibitalia thought the same thing, neither knowing they were sharing thoughts. The kiss seemed to last forever, suiting them both just fine.

Finally, the pulled away, and instead they sat there hugging each other. The hug ended quickly though, not because it was awkward or anything of the sort. They stoped because of the sound of footsteps heading towards Chibitalia's room.

"Chibitalia! Where are You! You should be cleaning!" Austria shouted about to open the door. The two young countries knew he'd open the door and find them together, there was no way to stop it.

Just as this thought passed through their minds, Austria opened the door and was shocked to find Holy Rome sitting on the bed with Chibitalia. "What is going on here!" He yelled angrily, "Chibitalia! This is your working time! Free time isn't for another hour at least!" He turned his attention to the young man on Chibitalia's bed, "And as for YOU, well... I'd suggest leaving right this instant, before you lose the chance to see Chibitalia, EVER!" He screamed, pointing towards the door.

He left as soon as he could, waving bye to Chibs in the window. On his lonely walk home, he thought of Chibitalia, and besides Austria, the best night he'd had in his life.


	2. Peace, Love, and War

Holy Rome woke up the next day, sad because of what he knew was coming. It was the day he was supposed to leave, and now that he knew he loved Chibitalia, this planned departure was going to be a LOT more difficult.

He slowly climbed out of bed, only wishing to see his beloved Chibitalia before he leaves. " I'll find her before I leave... I hope... " Holy Rome trailed off, not wanting to think about leaving without telling Chibitalia that he loved her and that he'd miss her everyday he was gone.

He got dressed as quickly as he could, trying to muster up the most amount of time possible, before he had to leave, to find Chibitalia.

After he finished getting dressed, he ran out the door, running to Chibitalia's favorite meadow, hoping that she'd be there. He got lucky and found little Chibitalia standing in the meadow alone, for some reason sweeping. " Ch-Chibitalia?" He said softly.

Chibitalia turned around to find Holy Rome standing there, with a sorrowful look on his face. "Yes? what's wrong Holy Rome?" Chibitalia replied, stopping her sweeping.

He took a step back, not wanting to rush, he wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Either way, he had to tell her, no matter how much her heart would break. "I-I have to leave Chibitalia, I have to go fight, but I promise I'll be careful! But I want you to know... that I love you..." He said, rushing his words before he started to cry.

"Wait! Don't leave me! NO!" Chibitalia yelled tears running down "her" face.

"I have to, but I promise I'll always love you! No matter what!" He told her, starting to cry as well.

"Here! Take this to remember me by!" She sobbed handing him the deck broom that she always had with her.

He took the broom eagerly, not knowing what to give in return. He searched himself, and didn't find anything to give his young love. "Um, what is it that your people give as goodbyes?" He asked, hoping it was something he could give.

"Um, a kiss?" Chibitalia muttered. "She" said it and immediately knew the best goobye gift was coming "her" way.

Holy Rome silently agreed and the held their kiss as long as possible, which wasn't very long.

"Hey! Are you almost done with your girlfriend or gender-nuetral-chibi-thing or whatever? We have to leave now sir." A guard shouted at him, ending their kiss.

"Yes" He called back to them. He ran to the two men awaiting to depart. He turned back around, looking directly at Chibitalia. "Goodbye Chibitalia! I'll never forget you! And always remember,I love you!" He shouted, waving at her in his final, painful goodbye.

"Goodbye Holy Rome! I'll wait for you! No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you!" She cried, tears streaming down "her" face.

Both of them crying, Holy Rome left for battle, leaving Chibitalia behind, "forever."


	3. Family

_ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers!**_

"Chibitalia! Hurry up down there! Get out of the basement, Hungary wants to talk to you!" Austria shouted down the stairs.

"Hush Austria, no need to be harsh. It's had a difficult day, just let me do the talking, ok?" Hungary kindly told Austria.

"Ok... Coming..." Chibitalia whimpered from the bottom of the stairs. The Gender-Nuetral-Chibi-Thing slunk up the stairs solemly.

When Chibitalia reached the top,'she' looked up at Hungary with wondering eyes, curious as to what she wants to talk about. _They're going to talk to me about Holy Rome... _ thought the woeful chibi.

"Come on... keep your chin up, Chibs." Smiled Hungary. Turning to Austria she instructed, "Austria, go to the piano room, I'll be there soon, ok?"

"Alright, I hate seeing her sad like this, I'll go..." Austria mummbles as he slinks off to the piano room.

"Hey, Chibs,I know you loved him ok? I know love and it's the best feeling in the world. True love is ment to last, even if there are bumps in the road. Like me and Austria, we got divorced once but, since we really are in love, we remarried and are happier thsn ever now! So, Since I believe that Your True Love IS Holy Rome, You'll find each other again." Hungary explained to the sorrowful Chibitalia.

"Do you really think so?" a suddenly hopeful Chibitalia questioned.

She patted it's head, stood up, and offered her hand to Chibs."I really do. Come on now, let's go hear Austria play now. I hope that'll make you feel better."

Together they walked to the piano rooom where Austria was already seated, ready to play. "Ah, your here, I was beginning to think there was a hold up." Austria chuckled, "Oh well, come here Chibs, sit by me and I'll teach you how to play"

So Chibitalia sat down beside Austria, and he began to play the most beautiful song 'she' had ever heard. "I wanna play that!" Chibitalia whispered, as not to disrupt his playing.

Not stopping the song, Austria turned to Chibitalia and nodded. That nod told Chibitalia that 'she' would soon learn the song.

_**A/N: I loved this chapter, because I got to explain Hungary's love for Austria... Ya.. my friend cosplays here, so I have to make her look good.. xD Oh well, I hoped you guys liked It R&R! :}) - Mustachio guy! xD**_


	4. Forgetful Life

_War... What's war? Who am I? Where am I! What happened to me! _ An older Holy Rome thought. What he doesn't know is that during the war he left Chibitalia for, he was trampled by his enemies, kicked in the head, and almost drowned from being thrown in a river after being knocked unconsious.

_Ok... think... I'm hurt.. bad... but, I'm ok, because of a.. hospital? I'm not sure... I don't even know who I am... Or how I got here... Or if any of these people actually know me, or if they're just playing me for a fool... _All these thoughts and more raced through this soon-to-be country's head.

_I shouldn't trust them, I WON'T trust them... I-I can't... I have to leave, NOW! _The older boy jumped out of his hospital bed, making mechines to his left start beeping uncontrollably. _Uh-Oh... I better hurry... _

The small blonde ran out of the room, passing many people bigger than him, making him even more scared, If that was possible.

No matter how scared he got, he kept running. He wasn't going to stop until he was a long way away from that wretched place.

He ran for miles, days, weeks months, even years, growing bigger, and crazier, every second. _I must change my accent... and my clothes... then make myself known, so no one can question who I am! _This insane blonde decided.

So, he did just what he planned on doing, and made himself into the great and feared country of Germany! He soon learned all of the other countries, knowing It'd make him a more accepted country himself.

Now a country, but still crazy, he walks a lone dirt path, searching for nothing but sanity. He pulls out his Sticky friend and begins a conversation with the discarded piece of bark. "I'm sorry I didn't feed you, mine sticky friend" Germany told the branch.

Of course the branch didn't reply, so he started to swing it around instead. Until he ran into a big, wooden, sealed box. Now he was curious, so he tapped the box with the stick.

"Wah! Don't open me I'm a box of tomato fairies! Please don't open this box!" yelled something from inside.

This peaked his intrest and he demanded to know what was inside. So, he started to pry it open with a crowbar, and slowly but surely, the box gave way, sending Germany flying backwards.

A country he remembered as Italy popped out and started screaming things at him. He paid no attension, for his mind was reeling in excitement.

After more screams from Italy and a smack in the face with his gun, they decided to be friends. Germany mostly accepted this friendship because there was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it...

_**A/N: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers! The reason I put it here instead is 'cause my typey0thing was being weird... either way... R&R guys! :D**_


	5. A Fast Friendship

Their friendship formed fast. Soon they could tell each other anything and Germany would always help Italy when in trouble, which was all the time...

Italy began to see Germany in a new way, he thought he was falling in love... _I can't be in love... Hungary told me that it would be Holy Rome! And... he looks like Holy Rome... It is him! I wonder why he doesn't remember anything...? Hmmm... The war! It must've made him lose his memory! It IS him! I am in love! Oh.. I wonder if he feels the same way...? _

"Time for bed Italy!" Germany called, hoping the hyper Italian would calm down so he could sleep.

"Ok Germany!" Italy yelled as he trotted off to bed. _ Maybe I'll sneak in his bed tonight and sleep there so he can protect me... since I get nightmares when I'm alone..._ thought the Italian as he snuck into Germany's room.

"Germany?" Italy whispered, "Can I stay in here, I had a nightmare."

Germany rolled over and mummbles, "sure, shhhhhhh..."

Italy took that as a yes and crawled into bed with the muscular German. _I really do love him, if he could only remember his childhood he'd love me back! _ thought the Italain, dozing off for a good night's sleep.

When Germany woke up the next morning, finding Italy in his bed, he was furious._ How did he get in here! Why is he in my bed! Why... does he look so familiar now...? I never looked close before... familiar (which is good 'cause I don't remember much) and, not bad looking... _thought the German. _Ok... this has to stay secret! But, I wonder If he'd love me... _

_ Love! What are you talking about, no one loves you... __I bet that Italy loves you..._Spoke a voice in his head. Stunned, the German relpied to this strange voice._How would you know! You're just a new voice, go away, I don't need any more of you! _The German spat back. _Now, now... I know, because I am your inner mind, and I'm never wrong, so just trust me. __ I want to but... __But NOTHING! That Italian is in love with you so accept it! __ Ok... I will, but you better be right about this..._

Germany slightly nudges Italy, wanting him to wake up. "Italy? Wake up. I have something important to ask you..." Germany trailed off, still trying to wake the Italian,

"Hhnnnngngnngggnnnn... I'm up Germany..." Italy muttered, rolling over and accidentally bumping foreheads with Germany, "Oh! I'm so sorry Germany!"

"It's fine... you did't hurt yourself did you?" Germany asked, hoping his answer is no.

"No, I'm fine... You're being... nice, and I love it..." replied Italy.

"Y-You love it?" Germany stuttered.

"Of course! What's NOT to love about you Germany? I don't know, that's why I love all of you." Italy told him, blushing so much that his cheeks were like a bouquet of red roses.

"Y-You love me? No one loves me, I'm not one to show affection but, that can always change, if there was someone to change it for..." Germany stated, staying as emotionless as he could manage.

"Of course I love you Germany! I loved you since the day we met... and I'll love you 'til the day I die... "Italy said, hoping the blonde would love him back.

"I-I-I... I love... you too Italy..." Gerany spoke, planting a surprise kiss right on Italy's lips.

_**A/N: Disclaime: I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers! anyway... Ohhh! This chapter was soooooo much fun to write! I'm posting the next chaper soon so be ready! R&R! :D**_


	6. More Than Friends

Italy's lips were warm. _I never thought I could find love but, damn, love is good._ Thought the German. He put his hand on the back of Italy's head, wanting him to stay there forever.

Italy was stunned..._ He never though he would love me, and now not only does Germany love me, I get to kiss him too. I don't think this can get and better!_ Italy thought, deepening the kiss.

They layed on Germnay's bed and kissed for what seemed like an hour. When Germany finally pulled away, Italy had grown used to the feeling of his lips on his own.

"hggnnnn... why did you stop Germany?" Italy wondered as the German looked him in the eyes and put their foreheads together.

"Italy, MY Italy, I stopped because there is more to love than kissing. I need you to know that." Germany informed him.

"Ok Germany. But, um... what ARE those other things then?" Italy questioned.

"Well, there are dates, and being together all the time, and getting along, and yes, kissing, and so much more. Italy, I love you, so I want you know these things" Germany explained.

"Ok Germany, I understand now, but since kissing IS part of that, I guess we are allowed to resume?" Italy stated, pulling Germany in for another kiss.

They kissed again and again, knowing that love is the best feeling. At the end of the kissing session, Italy wanted to make his new partner breakfast in bed. Germany didn't stop him 'cause, who would a nice breakfast in bed hurt? No one, exactly.

Later, Italy returned with a big steaming plate of pasta and meatballs. (Italy's favorite) They layed on the bed and enjoyed the pasta until it was all gone.

When they finished it, Germany took it to the kitchen and Italy followed. They got cleaned up and decided to spend the day watching movies and sitting on the couch. Italy got first movie choice so he put in a romantic Italian movie without Germany knowing.

When the movie started, Germany laughed, knowing Italy just wanted a reason to cuddle or something. He guessed right because right after he laughed, Italy snuggled up against him.

They watched the movie, the whole time holding hands. The movie ended quickly though and Italy said he was tired because it was a lazy day. Germany agreed, so they layed down in bed.

"Germany? can I get a goodnight kiss? Please?" Italy begged.

"Why wouldn't I Italy?" Germany said, giving Italy a big kiss. When he started to pull away to go to bed, Italy held him, he didn't want to sleep anymore.

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers! Wow... This chapter was even more fun to write than the last one! and now I can't wait to write the next one! Well... It's like 2 in the morning and I've been writing for... about 7 hours... I'm going to bed... Night! R&R! :D**_


	7. Love Lasts

"I-Italy what are y-!" Germany yelled, suddenly feeling nervous._ Oh, God... what is he doing? I mean, I just said I love you, does love automatically mean sex? No. It can't... can it? _ Germany thought, all the while being romantically kissed by Italy.

"Germany, what's wrong?' Italy asked innocently as Germany looked down at him. "I'm sorry if this confuses you Germany, but, where I come from, if you love someone... " Italy trailed off, not knowing what Germany would say if he told him what he was thinking.

"What Italy? What do you do if you love someone? I've never been in love, but I don't know why I'm nervous. I have no reason to be nervous around you, Italy. I love you. Now, what do people from Italy do when they are in love?" Germany questioned with a smile.

"Really?" Italy squeaked. Germany nodded, telling him it was time to tell him the TRUTH behind love. "Well Germany, when people are in love, they... well they... have... "Italy kept getting quieter, making Germany lean in to hear him. "They, T-they have... sex..." Italy whispered at the end, hoping not to scare away his nervous love. _I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so stupid! Now he'll NEVER love me! _Italy thought while letting a few silent tears slip. _No, I have to be strong, crying won't make him love me more. If I cry, he'll just be scared away, and I can't have that happening when I am so close now...!_

Stunned, Germany didn't know what to say. Surely Italy hadn't meant he _wanted_ sex, right? Germany mentally slapped himself in the face._ Of course he wanted sex! Why else would he be telling me this!_ Germany looked down at Italy. _Is he... crying? Oh no, I have to fix this. I do love him... and if that's what people in love do then, I guess there's no choice. I have to do this, for Italy, f-for me..._

Slowly, Germany reached under the covers and lightly touched Italy's leg. He flinched and looked up at Germany with red, watery eyes and a questioning look on his face. Germany was nervous, but this needed to be done. Germany smiled nervously into Italy's light brown eyes and proceded with rubbing his leg.

Germany ran his fingers along the line of Italy's pants, suddenly gaining confidence. He reached around and rested his hand on his Italian ass.

Italy had no idea how to comprehend how happy he was right now so, to make things (hopefully) more comfortable, he lifted his right arm and put it under Germany's shirt. His cool fingers instantly clashed with the warm skin on Germany's broad chest. It felt good, being this close to Germany for the first time. _Oh Germany, you have no idea how happy you have just made me... _

Germany felt cool hands under his shirt and relaxed a little. _Italy won't hurt me, and I won't hurt Italy._ He thought. He was instantly aggrivated with the fact that Italy's pants were still on. _Why was he wearing them, there is no need for them here._ Thought Germany as he slowly slid down Italy's pants.

The feeling of Germany trying to take off his pants angrily only made him giggle. He was going to enjoy this, he could tell. But, even without his pants, Germany's pants were a nusance too. He reached for Germany's pants, undoing the buttons and zipper as fast as possible, fingers slipping on the second button. Clumsy as they were, both of their pants were off in a matter of seconds, and were lazily tossed to the floor.

Germany leaned in to kiss Italy, making it the best one yet. While distracting him with a kiss, Germany quickly finshed undressing them both, until they were both naked. THIS was the awkard part, when they both realized the full potential of what they were about to do (not to mention the fact that they're both naked and have nothing to say).

Germany didn't like this silence, or the gap between them. So he closed it, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. He hadn't realized it but, he had gotten a LOT harder in the last five minutes. The taste of Italy on his lips wasn't enough anymore. He needed all of him, and he was pretty sure Italy needed the same.

Italy was suddenly nervous, though he had no reason to be. He loved Germany, and there was NO WAY he was backing out of this now. As he felt Germany closing the gap, he pressed in too, wanting to be as close as humanly possible to the one man he loved. He sucked in a breath, and was surprised by the fact that their bodies were soon entwined, hips slightly grinding the other. _This is love... _ Italy thought, finally letting the bliss of the moment get to him by letting a small moan escape his mouth.

Germany heard this noise from Italy and was encouraged. The grinding came faster, and with each buck of his hips Italy would let out small moans, making him want this even more. No mater how much pleasure Italy got from this though, it didn't seem like enough to prove his love. He wanted the _inside_ now, and he knew how to get it.

Italy was in total bliss through every second of this. But then, he felt like Germany was done with that, bored. He was right, and as Italy realized this, the German reached around him, slowly pulling, trying to turn him onto his stomache. He instantly knew what Germany wanted, and he wasn't ABOUT to get in the way of anything.

Germany saw Italy roll over by himself, knowing this meant he wanted this, and that he wouldn't be intruding. He didn't want to mess this up, not now. Nerves washing over him again, he took a deep breath and entered Italy. The soft scream that came from Italy scared him. He didn't want to hurt him, ever!

"Are you okay, Italy!" Germany screamed nervously in fear. "Please tell me I'm not hurting you!"

"N-no... I'm fine, d-don't stop... hngg.." Italy begged.

"Ok... but if you get uncomfortable or in pain tell me, and I'll stop." Germany said already feeling relaxed again.

"Ok Germany... I love you." Italy muttered, wanting to get back to what they were doing.

"I-I love you too..." Germany whispered, entering Italy once again, instantly taking in all of him, because all of him was his, and no one could ever change that.

Every movement of Germany's hip sent electricity down his spine, leaving him craving for more, and always recieving it. With each pang of electricity and each grind of his hips, Italy let out loud moans of pleasure, not caring who heard him. The only person they were for was the one causing them. Everything he did from now on was going to be for him. Everything. "Germmmmnyyyyyyyy...hmnnggnnnnngnm... Don't... stop..." Italy cried out, wanted this to last forever, even though he knew it couldn't.

"With pleasure" replied Germany with a smirk. Then, he started pushing as far into him as possible, moving quickly, somehow knowing just what to do. The moans from Italy grew louder and louder still. Germany wasn't satisfied just yet though, realizing a part of Italy not getting any attention. he smiled and slid his masculine hand over Italy's small hips and kept going, knowing his destination.

He got there soon and grabbed it quickly, making little Italy scream. He knew it was a good scream, because he had promised to tell him if he was in pain. Since there were no pain signals, Germany proceeded to move his arm in time with his hips. Italy's moans soon reached its peak, and there was a mess...

Germany didn't know what to do now... it seemed the fun was over too soon. Germany retreated from Italy, they got cleaned up, and laid down for bed.

"Thank you Germany, I love you." Italy whispered and kissed him goodnight, "goodnight Germany, sweet dreams." Then Italy closed his eyes and fell sleep.

Germany looked down at his sweet little Italy, and kissed his forehead. _How do Italians fall asleep so fast!_ Germany wondered but kept quiet, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.


	8. Remembering

**AN: This is the last Chapter... I don't own Hetalia... and enjoy this last bit of love! :3**

The next day Italy was the first to wake up, but he wanted Germany to get more sleep. _After all, he must be tired. I'll let him sleep._ He thought as he sliped out of the room quietly.

Italy showered,cleaned up the room, and made a yummy breakfast of pasta. He ate some then made a plate for Germany. He quietly krept into the room, remembering that today was the day he was to tell Germany of his past. He had to know, and Italy had to be the one to tell him.

He slid onto the bed and lightly tapped Germany's shoulder. "Germany? I made you some pasta. Please wake up, I have things to tell you!" he whispered.

Germany rolled over, waking up at the sweet sound of Italy's voice. "Yes, love?" he asked already digging into the pasta. Italy was the best cook and Germany considered himself the luckiest person in the world.

Italy didn't want to waste time, he had to tell Germany now. "Ok then. Well, you see, I'm going to tell you about your childhood." Italy paussed when he saw Germany flinch. He touched Germany's hand, telling him it was alright. He believed him and instantly relaxed a little so Italy could continue. "Ok, so, as a child, you were known as The Holy Roman Empire." Italy said softly remembering their amazing childhood.

But, at the mention of his true name, Germany started to remember things. He remembered a little girl he used to love. Then he realized that the little girl looked like Italy and was confused. "Holy Rome, huh?" Germany whispered to himself.

"Yes, Holy Rome, but there is something really important I must tell you ok?" Italy questioned, wanting his full attention. Besides, the plate was empty and already on the nightstand.

Germany couldn't wait! Getting to know about his past from the only person he trusts was the best way to hear it. "Ok Italy." Germany said, "but first, can you promise me something?"

"Yes Germany, anything." Italy responded with a smile, as soon as he asked the question.

Germany sighed in relief, ready to ask his question. "Ok, well, can you promise me that sfter you tell me this important thing, you'll answer any questions I have about my past?" Germany said in a huff.

"Of course, Germany." Italy promised with a smile. But now it was on to what he really needed to tell him. "Ok, when you were younger, you were always with me." Italy paused, gaining his breath. "I was Chibitalia, your young love, and that's why I loved you from the moment I saw you as Germany. I knew it was you, even if you didn't remember. When we were young, we did everything together." Italy laughed, thinking of what he was about to say. "You thought I was a girl because I always wore dresses." Italy explained, taking a breath to start talking again but was cut off by Germany.

"You wore dresses? Why?" Germany wondered.

"Well, I was a maid or a servant for the countries of Austria and Hungary. Hungary liked to dress me up in her dresses, even though she was the only one who knew I was a boy." Italy laughed again, remembering his old dresses. "Anyway, to the important part. You had to leave for war. We kissed goodbye and I didn't see you until you were Germany. Your brother Prussia liked the new you, and didn't want you to go soft again. I was curious though, so I asked him what happened to you."

Italy had to stop for a moment, but Germany grew impatient. "What happened to me, Italy?" Germany asked, eyes widening in anticipation of his answer.

"You were hit a lot in the head, then you almost drowned in a river after being knocked unconcaince. They didn't tell you what happened so you ran away. I'm sure you remember after that..." Italy trailed off. he looked up at Germany and saw his brow creased in concentration.

"Thank you Italy, now I know more than I ever thought I would about myself. Thank you, Ich Liebe Dich." Germany said quietly.

"Ich Liebe Dich?" Italy questioned.

"Yes, it means I love you in German." Germany informed him.

"Oh... well, Ti Amo Germany." Italy said back to him.

"Ti Amo... I love you in Italian is beatutiful. Just like you." Germany confessed, taking Italy's chin in his hand and placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you Italy, forever."

"Ti amo, Ich Liebe Dich, I love you Germany, always." Chibitalia replied, kissing Holy Rome again. God, he loved this man, and now he was his... Forever.

** XXXXXXXX**

**AN:I do not own any of Hetalia.**

**Did you guys like it? I hope so... I tried... I will start another story soon! I'm just not sure what about yet... x3**

**Either way, I feel like im rambling so, enjoy! because there is more where that came from! ^_^**


End file.
